Masaż
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Krótki one shot. Ktoś kiedyś napisał, że trzy czwarte masażów kończy się seksem. Czy i w świecie FF X2 ma być inaczej ? Shouioai.


Yuna, Rikku i Paine, przebrane w ciasne kostiumy agentek Syndykatu LeBlanc weszły do pomieszczenia, w którym siedzieli Ormi i Logos. Na środku stał stół wypełniony owocami, ale to nie on zwracał uwagę a dwaj siedzący tu mężczyźni. Obydwaj wydawali się czymś wyraźnie zakłopotani. Kiedy więc zobaczyli trójkę dziewczyn, spojrzeli na nie, zaś Ormi uśmiechnał się, jakby wreszcie przyszedł mu do głowy jakiś dobry pomysł.

- Ty - wskazał na Yunę - idź do Pani i zrób coś, aby poczuła się lepiej bo inaczej nas wszytskich czeka piekło.

- Ja ? - Yuna na początku była zaskoczona, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że ma na sobie przecież kostium członkini Syndykatu. Poza tym, przeciez to był okazja, by dostać się do prywatnych apartamentów LeBlanc. Skinęła więc posłusznie głową i wyszła, zostawiając Rikku i Paine nieco zdezorientowane. Wyszła do hallu i skierowała się po schodach na górę. Po drodze zastanawiała się, w jakiż to sposób ma "pocieszyć" LeBlanc. "Może jej coś zaśpiewam ?" - pomyślała "Ale zaraz, żeby śpiewać musiałabym zdjąć ten kask. Nie, śpiewanie odpada...może wystarczy pogadać,a przy okazji dowiem się czegoś ? Tak, tak chyba będzie najlepiej" - tak myśląc weszła na piętro i minęła dwóch strzegących wejścia strażników.

- Ja...przyszłam pocieszyć panią - powiedziała. Żaden z nich nie zatrzymywał jej.

Weszła do środka. Prywatna kwatera LeBlanc była obszernym pomieszczeniem, którego lwią część zajmowało wielkie różowe łoże w kształcie serca z wysokim, różnokolorowym baldachimem. Na ścianie znajdowały się najróżniejsze ozdoby, będące zapewne trofeami działalności Syndykatu, wśród których jednak centralną była z pewnością naturalnej wielkości rzeźba przedstawiająca Nooja, znajdująca się za szkłem. Yuna uśmiechneła się widząc swoją zaprzysięgła przeciwniczkę siedzącą na łóżku i wpatrującą się w ową rzeźbę. Leblanc wydawała się całkowicie pochłonięta patrzeniem na rzeźbę, przy tym coś mówiła, zbyt cicho jednak by stojaca w drzwiach Yuna mogła usłyszeć. Blondynka odwróciła się, widząc że ktoś zakłócił jej zadumę.

- Kto tam ! - spytała, zaś w jej głosie słychać było nutkę zdenerwowania - Ach tak, posłałam po kogoś, leniłaś się - powiedziała z wyrzutem. Dobra, do roboty...

To mówiąc wstała po czym wygodnie ułożyła się swoim łóżku, kładąc się na brzuchu.

Yuna spojrzała ze zdumieniem, nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Patrzyła na LeBlanc, która leżała na łóżku, najwyraźniej czegoś od niej oczekując. Tylko czego ? Chwilę zastanawiała się, ale ostre słowa LeBlanc przerwały jej rozmyślania:

- No dalej, co z tym masażem, leniwa małpo !

Masażem ? Tym razem Yuna była naprawdę zaskoczona. A więc o to chodziło...No cóż, z dwojga złego mogła to zrobić w nadziei że LeBlanc szybko pozwoli jej skończyć. Podeszła więc do łóżka, starając się przypomnieć jak to było gdy kilka miesięcy temu Rikku robiła jej masaż na plaży w Besaid. Tak, pamiętałą, że było jej bardzo przyjemnie, ale... No tak,wtedy ona była masowaną a nie masażystką. "Cóż, wszystko trzeba od czegoś zacząć" - pomyślała - "To przecież nie moze być trudne". Siadła okrakiem na LeBlanc i zsunęła z jej pleców ciemnorózowy materiał kostiumu, zsuwając go aż do pasa. Jej dłonie dotknęły pleców blondynki zaś jej palce zatańczyły na jej skórze. Minęła chwila wahania, po czym Yuna ułożyła dłonie na łopatkach LeBlanc, delikatnie masując je.

- Jak się starasz ! - usłyszała w odpowiedzi na jej starania - Przecież uczyłaś się jak to robić, złotko !

- Tak...przepraszam pani.

- Nie przepraszaj, tylko lepiej się staraj...

Yuna ponownie pochyliła się nad LeBlanc, starając się gorączkowo przypomnieć jak powinna to zrobić, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Spróbowała kontynuować na chybił - trafił, ale przerwał jej donośny jęk zawodu, który dobył sie z ust LeBlanc. Yuna skamieniała, gdy LeBlanc gestem kazała jej wstać i spojrzała na nią, zaś jej oczy zabłysnęły dziwnym światłęm. Yuna od razu wiedziała, że nie wróży to nic dobreg i próbowała odskoczyć, ale LeBlanc była szybsza. Siła uderzenia przewróciła zaskoczoną najwyższą przywoływaczkę na podłogę, zaś LeBlanc siadła na niej okrakiem wyciskając tym z jej płuc powietrze. Yuna starała się bronić, ale jednak w starciu bezpośrednim wściekła LeBlanc była silniejsza od cały czas zdezorientowanej a na dodatek młodszej i słabszej Yuny, która już po chwili leżała bezradna.

LeBlanc usiadła na jej udach i rozkrzyżowała jej ręce na podłodze. Sięgnęła w dół i zdecydowanym ruchem rozerwała górną część kostiumu, obnażając małe, lecz kształtne piersi Yuny. Ta próbowała się bronić, ale znajdowała się w pozycji, która uniemożliwiała jej skuteczne stawianie oporu. Krzyknęła gdy zęby Leblanc zamknęły się na jej sutku.

- Teraz cię nauczę ! - warknęła po chwili wściekle LeBlanc, po czym powróciła do gryzienia jej sutków. Yuna uderzała dłońmi w podłogę, miotając się wściekle na ziemi, ale niewiele więcej mogła zrobić. Jej piersi płonęły bólem, gdy mocne ugryzienia niemal rozrywały je.

- Nie, zostaw mnie ! - krzyczała, wiedząc jednak że na niewiele się to zda. Była zaskoczona, gdy LeBlanc przestała i puściła ją. Jej zaskoczenie jeszcze bardziej wzrosło, gdy pomogła jej wstać. Oszołomiona Yuna pozwoliła posłusznie prowadzić się ku łóżku. Pchnięcie przewróciło ją na nie, opadła w miękką, atłasową pościel. Ledwo przekręciła się na plecy a poczuła jak Leblanc zdejmuje z niej resztę kostiumu i rozsuwa jej szeroko nogi. Uniosła wzrok.

LeBlanc stała, górując nad nią niczym jakiś posąg. Jednym ruchem zsuneła z siebie resztę kostiumu, który z szelestem opadł an podłogę. Jedynym elementem ubioru pozostały jej wysokie obcasy. Dreszcz przebiegł przez Yunę, gdy dostrzegła wygłodniałe, pełne rządzy spojrzenie. Powoli zbliżała się do niej...Zamknęła oczy.

LeBlanc klęknęła przed nią, zaś Yuna westchnęła, gdy poczuła pierwsze, wilgotne dotknięcie języka pomiędzy swymi nogami. Po kilku chwilach chwili wsunął się on głebiej, zaś Yuna wydała z siebie niski jęk, gdy fala orgazmu po raz pierwszy wstrząsnęła jej nagim ciałem.

Szarpnięcie zrzuciło z łóżka. LeBlanc położyła się na jej miejscu, rozsuwając szeroko nogi.

- No, pokaż że chociaż to umiesz robić - powiedziała - Zdejmuj ten kask i liż.

Yuna klęknęła między nogami LeBlanc. Zsunęła z głowy kask, starając się przy tym bym leżąca na łóżku Leblanc nie dostrzegła jej twarzy. Zanużyła twarz w jej łonie, starając sie by jej język sprawił blodynce tyle przyjemności ile tylko można było. Sama była zaskoczona rezultatem, gdyż LeBlanc leżała na łózku, wydając z siebie nieartykułowane, przeciągłe jęki rozkoszy. Yuna przyspieszyła, doprowadzając LeBlanc do rozkoszy. Osiągnąwszy ją, przywódczyni Syndykatu wygięła się ku górze po czym bez sił opadła na łóżko. Po chwili jej oddech stał się płytszy. LeBlanc zasnęła.

Yuna podniosła się wytarła twarz fragmentem zwisającej z łóżka kołdry i szybko założyła na głowę kask z wizerunkiem serca, będącego symbolem Syndykatu. Z podartych części kostiumu poskładała coś co od biedy mogło robić za ubiór. Spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na leżąca na łózku LeBlanc."Cóż za zboczona suka" - rzuciła w myślach. Stąpając na palcach obeszła pokój, starając się znaleźć coś co mogłoby jej się do czegoś przydać, jednak nic takiego nie znalazła. Zrezygnowana opuściła apartament Leblanc, mając nadzieję, że nikt nigdy nie dowie się przez co tu przeszła.


End file.
